


The Scent of Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry believes in the scientific approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Home

Title: The Scent of Home  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry believes in the scientific approach.  
Word Count: 510  
Genre: Hunor, romance  
Warnings: Fluff (like that's a surprise).  
A/N: Written for [](http://cblue9.insanejournal.com/profile)[**cblue9**](http://cblue9.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. Pairing selected: Snarry (yay!), prompt: Smell.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Scent of Home

~

“Mmm, you should bottle that,” Harry murmured, burrowing closer.

Severus turned his head. “What are you babbling about?”

Harry chuckled, the warm gusts of air ghosting over Severus’ neck making him shiver. “Your smell,” he said, sniffing his way up Severus’ neck and to the junction where ear met throat. “It’s... good.”

“Good?” Severus rolled his eyes. “I’ll have you know that I have been told I smell exotic, intoxicating, even intimidating, but not ‘good’.”

Humming, Harry licked a spot, and Severus growled. “What do you think you’re doing, brat?”

“Tasting. I want to see if you taste as good as you smell.”

“I suspect I taste of potions ingredients and bitter herbs,” Severus muttered dryly even while unconsciously shifting closer to Harry’s mouth.

“A little,” Harry allowed. Then, in a rapid move, he straddled Severus, grinning down at his outraged face. “But you probably taste of other things, too. Why don’t I test that?”

“Why you...” Severus exhaled as Harry dipped his head, his words faltering as Harry’s lips mapped his jaw and the hollow of his throat.

“Mmm, spicy,” Harry whispered, moving lower, his mouth brushing Severus’ nipple tantalizingly.

“Don’t tease,” Severus moaned.

Flicking a glance upwards, Harry caught Severus’ gaze and winked. “I won’t,” he promised, teeth biting firmly before sucking the entire nub into his mouth.

Severus’ back arched under the onslaught of Harry’s tongue, his breath coming in harsh, ragged pants. One hand was cupping the back of Harry’s head firmly, and it involuntarily clenched into a fist as Harry shifted lower, his mouth hovering over Severus’ erect cock.

Harry smirked, and in one smooth move he sucked Severus deep, burying his face in the crisp curls framing the base of his prick. Moaning around Severus’ length, Harry allowed his lover to fuck his face, taking him as far down his throat as possible.

It wasn’t long before Severus shuddered and groaned low in his throat, coming in hot spurts down Harry’s mouth as pleasure overcame him.

Harry swallowed it all, pulling off when Severus was limp and gasping.

Licking his lips, he slid back up Severus’ body, slanting his mouth over his and kissing him deeply, sharing his own taste with him.

Severus, recognizing the urgent press of Harry’s arousal, reached between them, grasping his cock and stroking firmly in the way he knew Harry liked. Soon, Harry was convulsing against him, spilling his seed between their bellies as Severus held and kissed him through his orgasm.

“So, are your investigations complete?” Severus finally asked when their breathing was back to normal and Harry was pressed close to his side.

“Mmm?”

“Have you come to any conclusion as to my smell or my taste?”

Harry took so long to answer that Severus thought he’d fallen asleep. He was drifting off when he heard a whispered, “Home.”

Severus chuckled. “Yes, we are. Why, where did you think we were, brat?”

“Oh, I know where we are,” Harry said, snuggling closer. “What I meant was that you smell and taste like home.”

Severus found he couldn’t argue with that.

~


End file.
